Coincidence
by Ability King KK
Summary: Semi-crack. Grimmjow shows Starrk something interesting involving everybody's favorite shark lady, Halibel. Rated T for certain things.


**Just some randomness with everyone's favorite Espada members.**

**-:-**

"Oi, Starrk! Get your lazy ass up! I got something I want to show you!"

The Primera Espada let out growl at being interrupted from his sleep by the oncoming Sexta Espada. Starrk wondered what was going through Aizen's mind when he sent them to the World of the Living for reconnaissance. They were lucky that they had some gigai to wear and not drag attention to themselves.

"What do you want, Grimmjow?" questioned Starrk as he sat up on the couch he was sleeping on. As he sat up though, his daughter happened to pounce atop of him. "Gah!"

"About time you woke up, you lazy ass!" scolded Lilynette.

"Hai, hai," sighed Starrk. He then turned to Grimmjow. "Well, what do you want that I have to be woken up?"

"Check this out," said Grimmjow, giving off a Cheshire grin as he handed Starrk the paper he had.

Starrk took the paper and he and Lilynette gave it a look. The young girl Arrancar gave off a confused look, while Starrk started blushing bright red.

"I don't get it? What's so great about this?" asked Lilynette.

"Nothing! Go out and play, Lilynette," said Starrk wanting the child to leave. She did not need to see this.

"But…"

"Now, Lilynette!"

Lilynette pouted at Starrk, but did what she was told, muttering profanities.

"I heard that!" yelled Starrk. He turned back to Grimmjow with a glare. "Any reason why you showed me this?"

"It's proof."

"Proof for what?"

"Proof as to why we never see Halibel with a man!" declared Grimmjow, seemingly proud of himself. Starrk looked very confused.

"…What?"

"Look, this is what a shark's brain looks like," said Grimmjow pointing to the left picture. He then pointed to the right picture. "And that's what a woman's vagina looks like."

"Grimmjow, that's a woman's reproductive system!"

"It says vagina," said Grimmjow, thinking he was right.

"…Whatever. What does this have to do with Halibel?" sighed Starrk as he rubbed his temples.

"What does what have to do with me?"

The two male Espada jumped when they heard the sudden voice. The two turned to see the last member of their reconnaissance team. Halibel stepped forward and took the paper from Starrk and looked it over. She then looked over to Grimmjow and grabbed him by his shirt collar and started dragging him away.

"Oi! Where you taking me, woman!" demanded the struggling Grimmjow. He hated that Halibel seemed to be stronger than him.

"My room," was the simple answer from the Tres Espada.

"What for?"

"To both prove and disprove your theory."

Both Grimmjow and Starrk were surprised and confused .by Halibel's words. Before Grimmjow could open his mouth to speak, Halibel shoved him into her room and closed the door behind them.

A few hours later…

A still stunned Starrk was sitting on the couch when a half naked Grimmjow, wearing nothing but a pair of blue boxers, stepped out of the room and made his way to the kitchen, all while wearing a Cheshire grin. Starrk snapped out of his surprised state when Grimmjow stepped into the living room with a bottle of water.

"Oh for the love of… You're lucky Lilynette is out playing or I'd kill you for walking around naked with her home," growled Starrk.

"Bite me, Starrk. The only reason I'm out here is because I needed to get something to drink. It makes ya thirsty, doing what I just did," grinned Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow, are you ready for round two?" called Halibel.

"Gotta go!"

Grimmjow ran off and ducked back into Halibel's room, slamming the door behind him. Starrk's eye started to twitch in annoyance. He then noticed the paper Grimmjow showed him earlier and something written he didn't notice then. He read it and it turned out to be the title of Grimmjow's theory. Starrk could only roll his eyes at what it said.

"I guess Grimmjow was right about his theory," sighed Starrk as he looked back at the bedroom where moaning was coming from. "Sharks really do always have pussy on the brain."

**FIN**

**-:-**

**What's this? Grimmjow being paired with someone who is not Ichigo, Ulquiorra, or a Mary Sue OC/Self Insert? It can be done!**

**Anyway, this was just some crack that popped into my head when I remembered this poster I saw once that compared the brain of a shark with a woman's reproductive system. I found it hilarious and it gives a whole new meaning to the phrase Shark Week.**

**As to why Starrk and Lilynette were there…other than Grimmjow and Halibel, Starrk is my favorite Espada and you can't have him without Lilynette.**


End file.
